WHAT
by Son Val Ouji Briefs
Summary: Ellos son los mas populares , ellas son nuevas,pero la musica los unirá o los separara
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era principio de año escolar todos y todas indecisos de entrar al internado Orange Star High School pero no por las clases si no por los 5 chicos mas populares del internado los tales SSJ pero su vida tendrá un gran giro este año .

Hay Papá yo no quiero ir - dijo una azulada algo molesta

Pero tienes que ir y no vas a dejar a tu prima Bra sola verdad? - respondió un anciano conduciendo el auto

Hump - dijo con indiferencia - claro que no yo la quiero mucho y no la dejaría sola además ella no se sabe cuidar sola .

Ves por que tienes que ir - dijo el señor - bueno hemos llegado

Ahhhhhhh este sera un largo año - dijo bajando del auto - me ayudas a bajar mi equipaje .

Ya voy - respondió el

/

Yeahhhh hemos llegado Vídel- dijo una morena emocionada

Si Pan mira es muy grande - dijo una ojiazul

Oigan niñas - dijo el salvador del mundo - bajen sus cosas

Ay que carácter tío - le respondió Pan

Si papa no te vas a despedir - dijo Videl

Esta bien - se baja del auto , se acerca y las abraza - las voy a extrañar

Igual nosotras - dijeron en unisono

/

Te voy a extrañar papa - dijo un morena de pelo largo

Y yo a ti milk - abrazándola - espero que hagas muchos amigos y nos veremos en las vacaciones. - dijo un señor muy alto

Papa promete me que me llamarás - dijo seria

Claro que te llamare todas las noches - dijo el animado - pero ahora ve a buscar tuhabitación

Esta bien - dijo algo triste - te quiero - dijo tomando sus cosas

Y yo ati - dijo viendo como se alejaba

/

Si alfin he llegado -dijo una azulada con ojos azules oscuros

Espero que este Bulma - dijo muy emocionada bajando de un taxi

Disculpe señorita necesita que le ayude con su equipaje - dijo un señor muy amable

No gracias - dijo sacando su equipaje del baúl

Bueno espero que le vaya bien - dijo el señor

Muchas gracia adiós - dijo muy emocionada

Bueno adios - y se fue el taxi

Ahh - bufo - ojala que sea un buendía

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En el anterior capitulo nuestras queridas chicas llegaron al internado pero que habra pasado con nuestros chicos ...

Papa nosotros no queremos ir – dijeron dos chicos pelisnegros solo que uno con anteojos

Si tio ya aburre el mismo internado – dijo un chico alto con el pelo alborotado

Ya Goku , Gohan ,y Goten iran aquí y punto – les respondio un tal Bardock

Esta bien – dijeron en unisono los tres

/

Aleluya hemos llegado – dijo un cabello flama bajando de una limosina

Si llegamos Vegeta – dijo peli lila oji azul cielo tambien bajando – ojala que esten los demas

Esos insectos no estan en nuestra clase – viendo a unos chicos – hablando del rey de roma

Hola chicos – dijo Goku gritando y acercandose a ellos con los demas

Insecto de Kakarotto – dijo molesto y orgulloso a la vez

Disculpe joven Vegeta , joven Trunks quiere que les baje su equipaje – dijo el chofer de la limosina

No sera mucha molestia – dijo Trunks

No claro que no – dijo muy amable el señor

Bueno en que esta...- no termino porque vio a una joven peli negra y ojinegra pasando por alli y quedo embobado (ya saben quien es XD )

Hempp tierra Trunks – dijo Goten

Ehh si disculpenme en que estabamos – dijo algo nervioso por que todos lo miraban con mirada picara

Al parecer alguien se enamoro – dijo Gohan

Yo pss ... enamorado – dijo muy nervioso

Si como no – dijeron en unisono

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ahora que los conocen que pasara ...

A todos los alumnos ir a sus habitaciones asignadas – se oio en parlante del edificio , y todos los alumnos fueron a sus habitaciones asignadas

Ahhh donde estara Bra – dijo Bulma – espero que ... – no dijo nada por que choco con alguien

OYE PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE PASAS – dijo un chico bajo con cabello de flama

DISCULPA ES QUE NO TE VI ENANO – le respondio muy enojada llamando la atencion de todos lo que estaban alli

Hump – dijo levantandose y alejandose

Idiota – tambien levantandose

Bulma? – dijo una chica de pelinegro y ojiazul acercandose

Videl? - dijo extrañada

Que ondas - y la abrazo y ella se lo correspondio – como has estado?

Bien y tu? – dijo Bulma

Super – dijo – no sabia que ibas a estudiar aquí

Ni yo – dijo –por lo menos hay gente cortez

Vamos a buscar las habitaciones ? – dijo

Si – dijo – oye un momento si tu estas aquí tiene que estar aquí...

VIDEL – dijo una chica pelinegro y ojinegro

PAN – dijo Bulma y fue abrazarla y esta se lo correspondio

Hola – dijo – como has estado? Esta Bra contigo?

Eh estado bien y nose donde esta Bra – dijo honesta

Ay que buena prima – dijo sacarsiticamente

CHICAS – se oio a lo lejos y solo alcazaron a ver una cabeza azulada

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

BRA - dijeron las chicas y fueron corriendo a recibirla

Hola chicas - dijo muy feliz - como están ?

Bien - respondieron en unisono

Hey donde estabas Bra ? - dijo Bulma

Yo ? Donde estabas tu ? - dijo algo seria

Fíjate que en la playa - dijo sarcásticamente - estaba Buscándote

Pues yo hacia lo mismo - dijo

E mm , tierra Briefs - dijo Pan

Disculpen se olvidaron de algunas personas por aquí - dijo Vídel señalándose a ella y Pan

Disculpen chicas - dijo Bulma

Podemos ir a buscar nuestras habitaciones ? - dijo Pan

Vamos entonces Panny - dijo Bra

Las chicas fueron en busca de sus habitaciones que estaban clasificadas así

Okay aquí dice que Bra , Pan y yo compartiriamos nuestra habitación - dijo Videl

Y yo con quien ? - dijo Bulma

Aquí dice que con una tal Akane ( A- 18 ) y Milk Ox Satán - dijo Vídeo muy sorprendida por ese nombre en especifico

Un momento dijiste milk ? - dijo muy emocionada

Si al parecer ella también esta - dijo a lo seco

Bueno y que habitación es la mía ? - dijo emocionada

Bueno la de nosotras es la 158 y la tuya es la 152 - dijo Videl

Hey por lo menos estaremos cerca - dijo feliz - vayamos a buscarlas

Oigan chicas creen que hayan chicos lindos ? - dijo Bra de picarona

Se ve que tu no cambias - dijo Pan

Yo solo pregunto - dijo muy inocente

Ahhh sera un largo año - dijo Pan

Bueno aquí termina mi camino chicas - dijo Bulma viendo la puerta de la habitación

Bueno nos vemos en clase - dijo Bra

Okay - dijo viendo como se alejaban - sera hoy o sera mañana

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida

BULMA - dijo una chica morena

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

MILK - dijo Bulma corriendo a abrazarla

Las dos chicas se abrazaron como si fuera el fin del mundo

Como te extrañe - dijo Milk separándose de su abrazo

Y yo ati - dijo Bulma

Ehmmp interumpo - dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules

No pasa - dijo Bulma algo apenada - tu eres Akane verdad ?

Si soy yo pero pueden decirme A-18 - dijo algo amable

Bueno ella es Milk - señalando a Milk obvio - y yo soy Bulma

Okay ya de decidieron las camas ? - dijo A-18

Ehmm no - dijo Milk nerviosa

Bueno la camas eran un camarote y una sola cama estaba pintado de color rosa suave y la camas solo tenían un colchón

Que les parece a piedra papel y tijera - dijo Bulma y las dos chicas asintieron

PIEDRA PAPEL Y TIJERA - Milk y A-18 sacaron papel y Bulma saco tijera

Oh si - dijo muy emocionada Bulma - puedo elegir cualquier cama verdad ? - y las dos chicas asintierion y vieron como Bulma solo se tiro a la cama sola

A ver ahora nosotras - dijo Milk

PIEDRA PAPEL Y TIJERA - Milk saco tijera y A-18 saco roca

Yeah! - dijo y solo subio a la cama de arriba del camarote

Como odio piedra papel y tijera - dijo Milk muy molesta - bueno a desampacar

Y las chicas terminaron de desampacar poniendo su ropa en el closet y en los cajones de allí también pusieron la ropa de cama obvio que de las camas y decorando la habitación a su gusto y conociéndose mejor. Pero algo las interrumpio

A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS IR AL AUDITORIO - se oyó por un parlante la voz del director

Bueno vamos - dijo Milk

Ya que - dijo A-18

Las chicas caminaron hacia el auditorio y vieron todo lleno hasta que

CHICAS POR AQUI - dijo Pan gritando las chicas caminaron y habían tres puestos disponibles

Hola chicas - dijo Milk

Hola - respondieron en unisono

Quien es ella ? - dijo Bra inocente

A si chicas les presento a Akane pero pueden decirle A-18 - dijo Bulma

Hola - dijeron en unisono

Bueno ella es Bra - dijo señalando a Bra - ella es Pan - dijo señalando a Pan - y ella es Videl - señalando a Videl

Hola - dijo A-18

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Las chicas se sentaron y de alli empezo el director a hablar

BUENAS TARDES – dijo un director medio anciano – MI NOMBRE ES ROCHI PERO PUEDEN DECIRME SEÑOR ROCHI , AHORA LES PRESENTARE UNA BANDA MUY ESPECIAL ELLOS SON LOS Z BOYS

Wow ya los vieron son medio raritos – dijo Pan

Hay Pan tu no cambias – dijeron en unisono

Se empezo a oir una musica agradable y empezo a si (Gohan en el piano ,Goku en la bateria , Goten en la guitarra clasica ,Trunks vocalista y bajo y Vegeta la guittarra electrica )

Trunks

Baby, estoy cazando en esta noche  
>Cazandote comer vivo<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, al igual que los animales-ani-

Goten

Tal vez usted piensa que usted puede ocultar  
>Puedo oler tu aroma por millas<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, como animales-ani-  
>bebé, estoy<p>

Vegeta

Así que lo que tratamos de hacer para mí  
>Es como que no podemos dejar que somos<br>enemigos, pero nos llevamos cuando estoy dentro de ti  
>Eres como una droga que me está matando<br>Te he cortado totalmente  
>Pero me siento tan alto, cuando 'm dentro de ti<p>

Gohan

Sí, se puede empezar de nuevo, puede ejecutar gratis  
>Puede encontrar otros peces en el mar<br>Usted puede fingir que está destinado a ser  
>Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí<p>

Goku

Todavía puedo oír de usted que hace que el sonido  
>Llevándome abajo, rodando por el suelo<br>Usted puede fingir que era  
>yo, pero no<p>

Todos

Baby, estoy cazando en esta noche  
>Cazandote comer vivo<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, al igual que los animales-ani-

Tal vez usted piensa que usted puede ocultar  
>Puedo oler tu aroma por millas<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, como animales-ani-  
>bebé, estoy<p>

Trunks

Así que si me quedo no es suficiente  
>Usted todavía está en mi cabeza para siempre atascado<br>Así que usted puede hacer lo que quiere hacer  
>me encantan tus mentiras, voy a comer 'em up<br>Pero no niego que el animal  
>que cobra vida cuando estoy dentro de ti<p>

Sí, se puede empezar de nuevo puede ejecutar gratis  
>Puede encontrar otros peces en el mar<br>Usted puede fingir que está destinado a ser  
>Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí<br>que todavía puedo oírte haciendo ese sonido  
>Llevándome abajo rodando por el suelo<br>Usted puede fingir que era  
>yo, pero no<p>

Todos

Baby, estoy cazando en esta noche  
>Cazandote comer vivo<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, al igual que los animales-ani-

Tal vez usted piensa que usted puede ocultar  
>Puedo oler tu aroma por millas<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, como animales-ani-  
>bebé, estoy<p>

Trunks

No voy a mentir, mentira mentira mentira  
>No se puede negar-ny-ny-ny<br>Esa bestia dentro de lado a lado lado  
>Sí, sí, sí<p>

No, niña, no mienten-lie-lie-mentira  
>No se puede negar-ny-ny-ny<br>La bestia dentro-del lado lado lado  
>Sí, sí, sí<p>

Yo ...  
>Whoa ...<br>Whoa ...  
>Al igual que los animales, los animales, como animales-ani-<br>Al igual que los animales (si ...), animales (sí ...), como animales-ani- (sí ...)  
>ay<p>

Todos

Baby, estoy cazando en esta noche  
>Cazandote comer vivo<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, al igual que los animales-ani-

Tal vez usted piensa que usted puede ocultar  
>Puedo oler tu aroma por millas<br>Al igual que los animales, los animales, como animales-ani-  
>bebé, estoy<p>

No voy a mentir, mentira mentira mentira  
>No se puede negar-ny-ny-ny<br>Esa bestia dentro de lado a lado lado  
>Sí, sí, sí<p>

No, niña, no mienten-lie-lie-mentira  
>No se puede negar-ny-ny-ny<br>Esa bestia dentro de lado a lado lado  
>Sí, sí, sí<p>

(animals - maroon 5)

Wow si que cantas bien – dijo Milk

Eso no te lo puedo negar – dijo Bulma

BUENO ALUMNOS MAÑANA EMPIEZAN SUS CLASES NORMALMENTE A SI QUE HASTA MAÑANA – dijo el director Rochi

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bueno chicas nosotras ya nos vamos a nuestra habitacion – dijo Videl

Nosotras igual , fue un gusto conocerlas – dijo A-18

Igualmente – dijo Bra

Las chicas se fueron y se despidieron llegaron a sus habitaciones en la habitacion de las chicas

Hay que hace ella aquí – dijo Videl muy molesta

Quien? – dijo Bra

Milk quien mas – dijo Videl dicho esto se tiro a su cama

Y que tiene de malo que este aquí - sentandose en la cama de ella

Hay no quiero hablar de eso – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

En otro lugar ...

Chicos eso estubo genial – dijo el director Rochi

Gracia sr . Rochi – dijo Goku

Les quiero presentar a alguien – dijo y salio un mujer alta ojos verdes pelo castaño y un traje

Hola mi nombre es Abby y soy dueña de una discografica – dijo muy amable – quisiera que fueran parte de el programa que estoy haciendo llamado guerra de bandas y el ganador trabajara conmigo para un video musical

Que enserio , quiere que participemos – dijo Goten

Ehmm claro que si aceptamos – dijo Trunks muy seguro de su respuesta

Bueno sera la semana que viene todos estan de acuerdo que quieren participar – dijo un poco insegura

Siiii – dijeron en unisono todos

Okay hasta la otra semana aun me falta una banda bueno seguire buscando – dicho esto se marcho hablando con el maestro Rochi dejando solo a los chicos

Que no lo creo vamos a participar – dijo Goku muy emocionado

Si pero no creen que hay que practicar y decidir las canciones – dijo Gohan

El cuatro ojos tiene razon hay que empezar a practicar – dijo Vegeta

Esta bien les parece despues de clase – dijo Trunks

Si – dijeron los demas

Bueno hasta mañana – dijo Trunks y se fue directo a su habitacion

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al dia siguiente

TRUNKS! - dijo Goten – despierta o si no llegaremos tarde el primer dia

Solo 5 minutos mas – dijo acostado en la cama arropandose mas

No si no te levantas en este instante te juro que te traere un animal - dicho esto Trunks salio corriendo al baño

Jajaja siempre funciona – dicho esto se fue al comedor para ir a desayunar

Unos minutos despues todos ya estaban listos e igual las chicas y ahora iban a su

Primera clase musica

Buenos dias alumnos soy la profesora Yury hoy lo que aremos sera que haran lo que mejor pueden hacer con los instumentos a si que empezaremos con Bra – dijo la profesora

Ehhmpp okay – dijo nerviosa

Oye tranquila – dijo Bulma – toca lo que te haga sentir segura – y ella solo asintio con la cabeza , empezo a buscar el instrumento hasta que lo allo un violin

Estas segura – le pregunto la profesora y ella solo asintio

Ella empezo a tocar elements de Lindey Stirling haciendo que todos quedaran con la boca abierta haciendo que Goten se cautivara de su talento y su belleza . Todas sus amigas la miraban con la boca abierta exepto Bulma que la miraba con orgullo.

Wow , eso fue asombroso te felicito tienes un hermoso talento – dijo la maestra

Le agradezco – dijo aun con nervios

Bueno la siguiente es Bulma – dijo la maestra

Okay – dijo muy segura ella tambien busco un instumento y agarro un guitarra electrica – bueno a empezar

Bulma

Did you forget  
>That I was even alive?<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget?  
>Did you forget<br>About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget (did you forget)  
>What we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<p>

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<p>

So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand?<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget

We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<p>

Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>At all

And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<br>And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget  
>Please don't forget us<p>

Somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us

(Don't forget demi lovato)

Todos le apaudieron a Bulma pero tambien aguien por alli se impresiono con su talento nada mas y menos que Vegeta

Fantastico – dijo la maestra – bueno ahora va Milk

Bueno – dijo un poco nerviosa y se acerco ala bateria

Milk

_[Verse 1]_  
>Right, right, turn off the lights<br>We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
>What's the deal, yo?<br>I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m. turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Just come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_  
>Slam, slam, oh hot damn<br>What part of a party don't you understand?  
>Wish you'd just freak out<br>(Freak out already)  
>Can't stop, coming in hot<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<br>(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Just come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Just come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_  
>Oh shit! My glass is empty<br>That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
>(I mean)<br>And you're treated like a fool  
>(You're treated like a fool)<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always party on our own<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>So raise your (oh, fuck)<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks<p>

(So raise your glass if you are wrong)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Just come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass!  
>Won't you come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass for me!  
>Just come on and come on and<br>Raise your glass for me!  
>For me<p>

(Raise your glass – pink )

Wow que lindo talento tienes – dijo la profesora

Hey Kakarotto ya tenemos tu remplazo – dijo Vegeta de tono burlon

Jaja que graciosito – dijo de sacarcastico

Bueno ahora el turno es de Videl – dijo y ella solo se acerco al piano y empezo

Videl

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>La La (La La)<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

(safe and sound – Taylor Swift)

Alparecer otro remplazo – dijo Vegeta pero Gohan no le respondio estaba tan hinotizado por esa chica que no se fijo que estaba sonrrojado

Ayyy no otro enamorado – dijo Vegeta haciendo que Gohan reaccionara

Pssssss yo no – dijo ultra nervioso

Hmmmpp – dijeron todos

Ahora es el turno de Pan – dijo la maestra

Ella solo tomo un bajo y empezo a tocar

Pan

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
><em>[Clean version:]<em> Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
><em>[Explicit version:]<em> Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
>See how I leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it, to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it, to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it, with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

(Rolling in the deep – Adele )

Ella termino y todos le aplaudian muy fuerte ella se sonrojo

Alparecer a todos le gusto – dijo

No nos gusto nos encanto – dijo la maestra

Ringgggg

Oh ya termino la clase ya se pueden retirar exepto Pan , Bra , Bulma , Milk y Videl – dijo

Ehmm estamos en problemas? – dijo Bra

No chicas no han pensado en hacer una banda – dijo la maestra

Realmente no – dijo Pan sincera

Por que no hacen una – dijo

Si por que no – dijo Bulma

Si – dijo Videl – ustedes estan deacuerdo

Ehmm no lo se – dijo Pan

Vamos Pan seria divertido – dijo Bra

Si vamos – dijeron en unisono

Esta bien – dijo

Les parece si vienen despues de clases aqui – dijo

Si – dijero en unisono

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Despues de clases

Bueno chicas que bien que esten aquí – dijo la profesora – por favor acerquense a sus instrumentos

Ellas se acercaron y los tomaron

Ahora que – dijo Pan

Conocen alguna cancion? – dijo

Si Rather be – dijo Pan – ustedes? – las solo asintieron

Bueno solo me esperan un minuto – dijo la maestra

Esta bien - dijo Bulma y la maestra se fue en busca de alguien llego rapido y se la llevo a su salon solo que ella estaria viendo en la ventana

Bueno chicas empiezen – dijo la maestra

Pan

Oh  
>We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea<br>But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
>I would wait forever, exalted in the scene<br>As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

Bulma

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
>Strolling so casually<br>We're different and the same, gave you another name  
>Switch up the batteries<p>

Todas

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>Ooh ooh<p>

Videl

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
>Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete<br>It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
>As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be<p>

Milk

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
>Strolling so casually<br>We're different and the same, gave you another name  
>Switch up the batteries<p>

Todas

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Bra

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)

Hoo  
>(Be)<br>Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

Todas

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be<br>N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Pan

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

La maestra les aplaudio muy fuerte hasta que salio una mujer alta ojos verdes cabello castaño vestida de traje 

Wow si que cantan bien – dijo la mujer – hola mi nombre es Abby y soy dueña de una discografica quisiera que fueran parte de el programa que estoy haciendo llamado guerra de bandas y el ganador trabajara conmigo para un video musical

Enserio – dijo Pan – maestra para esto nos queria

Si ella es una buena amiga mia de la infanciay como vi que ustedes separadas tienen un gran talento pero juntas son espectaculares – dijo muy animada – asi que aceptan

Siii – dijeron en unisono

Bueno sera la otra semana asi que preparense – dijo – fue un gusto haberlas conocido asi como se llama su banda

En realidad aun no tenemos nombre – dijo Videl sincera

Bueno pueden decidirlo ahorita – dijo

Bueno nos pueden dejar a solas – dijo Bra dicho esto ellas se fueron afuera

Ahora que no nos oyen – dijo Bulma – que les parece Bulma y sus amigas

Noooo – dijeron en unisono

Que le parece princess ssj – dijo Milk

Si ami me gusta – dijo Pan

Si igual mi – dijo Bra

Bueno a mi me gusta y a ti Videl – dijo Bulma

Si – dijo entredientes y muy secamente

Bueno haci sera – dijo Bulma

Entonces sera princess ssj – dijo Abby abriendo la puerta

Nos estaban escuchando – dijo Videl molesta

Sii – dijo Abby – pero eso ni importa asi que hasta la otra semana – dicho esto se fue

Pues yo ya me voy – dijo Videl

Ehmm Videl podemos hablar – dijo Milk

YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO – dijo Videl muy molesta

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Espera Videl – dijo Milk corriendo hacia ella pero alguien la debuto

Espera yo ire a hablar con ella – dijo Bra y salio corriendo detrás de ella

VIDEL ESPERA – dijo Bra dicho esto Videl paro

QUE QUIERES – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Hablar contigo – dijo preocupada – que es lo que te sucede?

YA TE DIJE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO – dijo muy molesta y llena de lagrimas

Videl si ella te hizo algo no crees que debes perdonarla – dijo Bra dicho esto hizo que Videl se molestara mas

ESTA BIEN SI TANTO QUIERES SABER – dijo Videl –

Flash back

Iba en busca de mi novio para celebrar nuestro quinto mes juntos le habia comprado unos chocolates por que sabia que le encantaban.

Enrique mi amor donde es... – no pude terminar por que me lo alle besando Milk pero ella se dio cuenta que yo los estaba viendo

Videl no es lo que parece – me dijo preocupada – te puedo explicar

NO NESECITO NINGUNA EXPLICACION – dije realmente con el corazon roto – COMO PUDISTE QUE NO ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA QUE NUNCA ME TRAICIONARIAS TE ODIO NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME HABLES – y sali corriendo tirando los chocolates que le habia comprado a Enrique y llorando como un volcan haciendo errupcion

Fin del flash back

Y eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo llorando a cantaros

Pero Milk no es capaz yo creo que fue un error es la amiga mas fiel que conozco – dijo Bra – y le preguntaste lo que paso en realidad

Realmente no – dijo sincera – pero no quiero

Deberias – dijo Bra y se fue dejando a Videl sola

Tal vez deberia preguntarle – dijo Videl dicho esto se fue ala habitacion de Milk

Toc toc toc

Ah hola Videl – dijo A-18 – a quien vienes a buscar?

Necesito hablar con Milk – dijo Videl

Ah entonces pasa – dijo A-18

Milk puedo hablar contigo – dijo – podemos aclarar las cosas

Claro – dijo ella – sientate , por favor necesito que escuches esto – dicho esto Videl asintio –

Flash back

Estaba en el gimnasio de la secundaria hasta que alguien me hablo

Oye Milk – me dijo Enrique

Si que ... – no termine por que el me beso y no se por que termine correspondiendole hasta que senti que alguien nos estaba viendo y vi que eras tu

Videl no es lo que parece – te dije preocupada por perder nuestra gran amistad – te puedo explicar

NO NESECITO NINGUNA EXPLICACION – dijiste – COMO PUDISTE QUE NO ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA QUE NUNCA ME TRAICIONARIAS TE ODIO NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME HABLES – eso me rpmio el corazon y vi como salias corriendo y le pegue una gran cachetada a Enrique

POR QUE LO HICISTE – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y sali corriendo de alli

Fin del flash back

Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Milk

Milk disculpame debi haberte escuchado – dijo Videl

No Videl tu eres la que se merece la disculpa no debi haberle correspondido – dijo Milk

Entonces en ese caso te perdono – dijo - trueba

Trueba – dicho esto las dos se abrazaron y se perdonaron

Continuara ...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En otro lugar

Listos chicos – dijo Gohan y los demas asintieron

Trunks

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Goten

Remember the first time we met  
>You was at the mall with your friend<br>I was scared to approach ya  
>But then you came closer<br>Hopin' you would give me a chance

Gohan 

Who would've ever knew  
>That we would ever be more than friends<br>We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
>She like a song played again and again<p>

Vegeta

That girl like somethin' off a poster  
>That girl is a dime they say<br>That girl is a gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day-ay-ay,<p>

Todos

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Goku

See you been all around the globe  
>Not once did you leave my mind<br>We talk on the phone  
>From night till the morn<br>Girl, you really change my life

Trunks

Doin' things I never do  
>I'm in the kitchen' cookin' things she likes<br>We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
>Someday I wanna make you my wife<p>

Vegeta

That girl like somethin' off a poster  
>That girl is a dime they say<br>That girl is the gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey<p>

Todos

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Gohan

I can  
>be your melody<br>A girl, I could write you a symphony  
>The one that could fill your fantasies<br>So come, baby girl, let's sing with me,

I ban dos chicas pasando por alli buscando a sus amigas hasta que escucharon una hermosa melodia

Wow que hermosa melodia – dijo Pan

Si es muy hermosa creo que viene de aquí – dijo Bulma señalando un salon – vayamos a ver – dijo caminando lentamente con Pan viendo a unos chicos tocando una hermosa melodia

Son los chicos de ayer – dijo Pan susrrando y Bulma le asintio y se pusieron a escuchar

Goten

I can be your melody  
>Oh girl, I could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey<p>

Todos

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Shawty got me singin'  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Now she got me singin'<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out, got me singin' like<br>Na, na, na, na everyday  
>It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

(replay – iyaz )

Wow si que cantan bien – dijo Pan casi gritando haciendo que los chicos escucharan

Hay alguien alli? – dijo Trunks

Hay Pan que haz hecho – dijo regañandola tambien gritando

Un momento conozco esa voz – dijo Goku – Bulma eres tu?

Goku? – dijo Bulma – GOKU! – dijo corriendo hacia el y fue abrazarlo y este le correspondio

Como has estado – dijo el y todos se quedaron como que pasa aquí

Ehhmp interrumpimos algo – dijeron Pan y Trunks en unisono , luego se dieron la vuelta y los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro hasta que

Ehhmp interrumpimos algo – dijeron Goku y Bulma en tono burlon

Ehhhh – dijeron los dos sonrrojados y los miraron con miradas picaras

Solo respondan de donde se conoces insectos – dijo Vegeta

Ehhp disculpa enano – dijo Bulma – es que no te oi estas muy abajo

Uhhhhhh – se oio de los demas que estaban viendo la escena y Vegeta les dio una mirada asesina que hizo que todos se cayaran

Hump Estupida – dijo entredientes

Patan – dijo entredientes – Aver en que estabamos asi nos conocimos asi

Continuara ...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Flash back

Recuerdo que mi papa me iba a llevar a visitar a un buen amigo un tal Gohan yo estaba impaciente por conocer todo el lugar a esa edad de 6 años era muy impaciente

Bulma hija ya llegamos – me dijo mi papa algo joven

SIIIIII - dije yo realmente emocionada y alcanze a ver una cabaña estaba bonita no lo podia negar tocamos la puerta y nos abrio un señor algo mayor y en sus piernas un niño con el pelo alborotado atrás de el

Bulma el es Gohan presentate – dijo mi papa

Hola – le dije yo al señor – mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma

Mucho gusto yo soy Gohan – dijo el señor – y el es mi nieto Goku

Hola – me dijo timido

Y mis modales pasen por favor y como estas Briefs – dijo el señor obvio pasamos la cabaña era muy hermosa por dentro – quieren algo para tomar

Si no es mucha molestia – dijo mi papa – hey Bulma por que no vas jugar con Goku

No lo se es medio rarito – dije yo susurrandole a mi papa

BULMA – dijo

Esta bien ya voy – dije yo acercandome al niño – oye Goku no quieres jugar

Ehhmm esta bien vamos a fuera – dijo timido

Okay – dije yo y nos dirijimos al patio era enorme – super y que jugamos

No lo se – dijo el poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza

Te parece mika – dije yo

Si porque no – y empezamos a jugar luego nos llamaron para tomar algo y alparecer Goku no era tan raro como pensaba yo era muy agradable tubimos una larga con versacion me hablo tambien sobre sus primos y uno de sus tios nos hicimos amigos y luego lo visita una vez al año pero despues de el abuelito de Goku murio ya no lo vi jamas

Fin del flashback

Y asi nos conocimos – dijo Bulma

Que estupida historia – dijo Vegeta – y mas estupida la que la conto – ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego volviendo a ver a Goku como que no lo hubiera hecho

Ohhh estamos en problemas – dijo Pan

Ni que lo digas – dijo Goku

Bulma se le acerco a Vegeta de una manera seductora se veia como si fuera una tigresa en busca de su preza se acerco a el y el tiro una patada por alli asiendo que Vegeta callera al pizo extremesiondose de dolor

Nadie se mete con la gran y poderosa Bulma – dijo ella dicho esto se fue dejando a Vegeta tirado en el pizo

Ehhmm lo siento es que Bulma es asi – dijo Pan dicho esto se fue en busca de Bulma

Ayudenme insectos – dijo Vegeta dicho acto todos se pusieron a reir – de que se rien idiotas

De que alfin una chica te pudo controlar – dijo Trunks dicho esto Vegeta les mando una mirada asesina asiendo que todos lo ayudaran

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Pasaron los dias y todos se emocionaban por que pronto empezaria la Guerra de Bandas era viernes y las chicas tenian que empacar por que al parecer este programa seria en diferentes paises y cuando termine regresaran a sus estudios normales

Chicas ire a caminar un momento – dijo Bra algo triste tomando un estuche que contenia un violin

Esta bien te apuras que hoy tenemos que dormir temprano – dijo Videl y ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se fue caminando sola dejando a Pan y a Videl solas

Ehmmm Pan sabes que es lo que le pasa a Bra – dijo Videl un poco preocupada

Hoy es 3 de febrero – dijo Pan – hoy es el dia en que murieron sus padres

Ohhh pobre – dijo Videl

Con Bra ...

Como los extraño bastante – dijo Bra llorando en la terraza del edificio tomo su violin y empezo a tocar all of me de Linsdey Stirling pero no se percato que alguien la estaba viendo

Por que tocara algo tan triste – dijo Goten susurrando – mejor le pregun... – solo vio que Bra termino y ella se puso a llorar como loca se veian las lagrimas de dolor que sacaba de ella

Hey que lindo tocas – dijo Goten , Bra solo lo vio y se sonrrojo

Me escu ... un momento estabas espiandome – dijo Bra molesta y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

No no no – dijo sacudiendo sus manos – creo que tu no te percataste que yo estaba aquí

Oh lo siento mejor me voy – dijo Bra aun con lagrimas en sus ojos se fue caminando pero Goten la tomo del brazo

Sueltame – dijo Bra

No , no quiero ser entrometido pero estas bien? – dijo Goten haciendo que Bra lo abrazara y se pusiera a llorar mas haciendo que Goten se sonrrojara

No no lo estoy – dijo Bra separandose de Goten – disculpa pero cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Goten y el tuyo? – dijo Goten

Mucho Goten yo soy Bra – dijo secandose las lagrimas

Bra ... lindo nombre – dijo un Goten recontra sonrrojado

Ehhmm gra ...gracias – dijo Bra tambien sonrrojada

Disculpa pero por que llorabas? – dijo Goten

Es una larga historia – dijo Bra triste

Tengo tiempo – dijo Goten

No lose – dijo Bra no muy confiada

Oh vamos ahora soy tu amigo confia en mi – dijo Goten

Esta bien – dijo Bra

En otro lado

Ehmm chicas saben donde esta Bra – dijo Bulma entrando a la habitacion de sus amigas

Dijo que iba a caminar – dijo Pan inocente

A CAMINAR –dijo Bulma molesta

Si y creo que fue a la terraza – dijo Videl

CREES QUE EN LA TERRAZA – dijo Bulma molesta

SIIII – dijeron Videl y Pan en unisono

Que es lo que te pasa Bulma desde alla se escuchan tus gritos – dijo Milk detrás de A-18

Que lo que pasa han dejado a Bra sola – dijo Bulma remolesta

Y eso que? – dijo A-18

Que hoy es cuando necesita mas compañía que otros dias – dijo Bulma

Por? – dijo A-18

Por que hoy es el dia en que murieron sus padres felices – dijo Bulma y salio dispara en busca de su prima

Con Bra y Goten

Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Bra triste

Bra lo siento no debi haberte preguntado te hize pasar un mal momento – dijo Goten

No te preocupes no sabias - dijo Bra con una sonrisa – a lo contrario ya no me siento mal

Bueno entonces en ese caso quieres que te llebe a tu cuarto – dijo Goten

Si no hay moles ... – no dijo nada por que fue interrumpida por Bulma

BRA ESTAS BIEN? NO TE PASO NADA? – dijo Bulma muy histerica

No estaba bien hasta que llegaste tu – dijo la azulada

Bueno en ese caso nos vamos – dijo Bulma agarrando Bra y a su violin del brazo y arrastandola

ADIOS GOTEN – dijo Bra gritando

Adios – dijo Goten

Bueno despues de este reboltijo las chicas y los chicos se fueron a dormir por que mañana seria un gran dia seria el concurso

Continuara ...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Hoy es el gran dia todos se despertaron muy temprano y se preparon alparecer un micro bus los iba llevar a su hotel y por eso se tenian que ir rapido por que el mismo dia se presentaban

Las chicas esperaban el supuesto micro bus cuando vieron que cierta banda se acercaba obvio eran los Z Boys

Que hacen aquí – dijo Bulma

No lo se espero que no combitan – dijo Pan

Ellos las vieron igual de estrañados solo se alejaron de ellas haciendose la misma pregunta que hacian ellas aquí hasta que el supuesto micro bus habia llegado

Hola vengo en busca de los Z Boys – dijo el chofer

Somos nosotros – dijo Goku

Bueno por favor suban y haganse hasta atrás por favor – dijo el chofer amablemente

Okay – dijeron los chicos

Tambien por las Princess Ssj – dijo el chofer

Somos nosotras – dijo Milk

Bueno sientense delante de ellos por favor – dijo el chofer – bueno a donde mas se sentarian – dijo algo burlon y las chicas se sentaron y guardaron sus maletas . todos iban callados no sabian que decir estaban sorprendidos e iban sentados haci en el asiento de atrás iban Goku ,Vegeta y Gohan , en el asiento delante de ellos iban Goten y Trunks delante de ellos iban Pan y Bra delante de ellas Bulma y Videl y Milk iba sola en el otro asiento . Hasta que alguien rompio el silencio

Ehhmm no sabia que iban a participar – dijo Goku

Ni nosotras – dijo Bulma dandose la vuelta

Pues felicidades – dijo Goku

Gracias felicidades tambien a ustedes – dijo Bulma

Estupida – dijo Vegeta

Disculpa no entendi no puedes pronunciar haci es cierto tedi en los huevos por eso no puedes hablar – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa victoriosa

Pero yo no soy la azulada que se le pasa gritando con su voz chillona insportable que se oye por todo el edficio – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa perversa

Pendejo – dijo Bulma entredientes

Bueno chicos ya llegamos – dijo el chofer – los esperare aquí haci que apurense

Los chicos agarraron sus maletas y se fueron corriendo en busca de sus habitaciones llegaron corriendo haci la srta los guio a sus habitaciones

Bueno esta es su habitacion las princess ssj – dijo la srta y abrio la puerta dejando ver un lujoso cuarto que contenia 5 habitaciones

Es enorme – dijeron los chicas en unisono

Bueno las dejamos para que se preparen – dijo la srta

Esta bien – dijo Videl y cerro la puerta

Que lindas son sus novias – dijo la srta

NO SON NUESTRAS NOVIAS – dijeron todos en unisono

Disculpenme no fue mi intencion – dijo la srta

No no hay problema tu no lo sabias – dijo Gohan

Bueno esta es su habitacion – dijo la srta dejando ver un cuarto de hotel bien original

Esta super – dijeron todos en unisono

Bueno gozenla – dijo la srta

Todos se estaban vistiendo para su primera presentacion y se sentian los nervios en el aire las chicas se vistieron haci Pan estaba usando una camisa corta naranja dejando ver su ombligo , una falda pantalon negra , unos tennis naranjas dejando , su pelo suelto , maquillada levemente Bulma estaba usando una camisa roja , con una chaceta café , un short blanco , unas botas cafes , con una cola alta y estaba maquillada levemente , Bra estaba vestida con una camisa color aqua , unos pantalones con diseño de rosas , unos tennis negros , con una trenza y esta maquillada levemente Videl con una camisa rosada mangalarga , una falda blanca , unas zapatillas , maquillada levemente y como tenia el pelo corto nose hizo nada y Milk una camisa holgada corta verde con una camisa por dentro , unos shorts azules , unas botas con un todo verde azulado , maquillada levemente y una cola alta con unos guantes de motociclista en el caso de los chicos todos estaban con jeans , tennis , y camisas de diferentes colores

Ahora tenian que subir al bus por que iban a empezar pronto los chicos estaban esperando a las chicas por que ellos ya estaban listos por completo y se veian bien

Pero las chicas llegaron minutos despues y subian cada una primer paso Pan haciendo que Trunks se sonrrojara luego paso Bulma y Vegeta no resistio para verla la miro de arriba para abajo luego paso Bra y le regalo una sonrisa a Goten que este se la correspondio enbobado luego paso Videl haciendo que Gohan se perdiera y lo mismo le paso a Goku cuando paso Milk

Bueno ahora estamos todos asi que vamonos – dijo el chofer

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Todos estaban nerviosos por que en cualquier momento llegarian a su destino pero la que estaba nerviosima era Pan por que sentia los pies debajo de la tierra a si que decidio ponerse sus audifonos para estar mas tranquilas y no se dio cuenta que empezo a tararear Payphone de Maroon 5

Bueno hemos llegado – dijo el chofer

En eso se sentia los nervios en el aire bajaron del micro bus muy nerviosos y empazaron caminar al lugar y entraron nadie lo podia negar era enorme pero algo los hizo ponerse mas nerviosos que eran los gritos de la gente

Al papaparecer hayyy mumucha gente – dijo Milk

Ehhhhmp – dijeron los demas asintiendo

CHICOS oyo desde muy lejos y acercandose

ABBY – gritaron todos acercandose mas

Al parecer ya se conocen – dijo Abby

No mucho – dijo Bra

Bueno chicas ellos son Goten , Trunks , Gohan , Goku y Vegeta – dijo y todos se estrecharon las manos

Asi que Vegeta te llamas enano – dijo Bulma

Humpp – dijo Vegeta

Bueno chicos ellas son Bra , Pan , Videl , Milk y Bulma – dijo y otra vez todos se estrecharon

Asi que Bulma azulada – dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa victoriosa

Hump – dijo Bulma

Bueno chicos tienen que ir detrás del escenario empezaremos en 10 – dijo y todos se pusieron nerviosos – asi que corran – dicho esto todos se pusieron a correr hacia alli

Hola a todo el mundo que nos ve – dijo una chica con anteojos y cabello de colores – empezaremos con nuestro programa guerra de bandas y la primera banda que recibiremos esta noche es Pink Rock

Pink Rock eran Pares guitarra electrica , Marron vocalista y guitarra clasica, Fasha bateria, Zangya guitarra electica , y Suno piano

Todas

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend (no way, no way)<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me (no way, no way)<br>No it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I want to be your girlfriend

Marron

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?  
>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And hell, yeah I'm a motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too<br>And know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
>You can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Todas

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend (no way, no way)<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me (no way, no way)<br>No it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I want to be your girlfriend

Marron

I can see the way I see way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>(So come )So come over here and tell me what wanna hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<br>(And again and again and again) 'cause

She's like so whatever  
>You do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<p>

Todas

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend (no way, no way)<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me (no way, no way)<br>No it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I want to be your girlfriend

Pares

(Uh)  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in<br>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Zangya

(Uh)  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in<br>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Todas

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend (no way, no way)<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me (no way, no way)<br>No it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I want to be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend (no way, no way)<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
>I know that you like me (no way, no way)<br>No it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you<br>I want to be your girlfriend

(Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne)

Wow gran presentacion – dijo la presentadora – si que tienen competencia la siguiente banda son The Humans

The Humans son Ubb vocalista y guitarra electrica , Tenshihan bateria , Launch piano Yamcha guitarra clasica y Krilin guitarra electrica

Ubb

I was there to witness  
>Candice's inner business<br>She wants the boys to notice  
>Her rainbows, and her ponnies<br>She was educated  
>But could not count to ten<br>How she got lots of different horses  
>By lots of different men<br>And I say

Yamcha

Liberate your sons and daughters  
>The bush is high<br>But in the hole there's water  
>You can get some, when they give it<br>Nothing sacred, but it's a living

Todos

Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too high or a little too low<br>Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
>Cause she thinks she's made of candy<br>Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too loud or a little too close<br>There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
>And she thinks she's made of candy<p>

Ubb

Ring a ring of roses  
>Whoever gets the closest<br>She comes and she goes  
>As the war of the roses<br>Mother was a victim  
>Father beat the system<br>By moving bricks to Brixton  
>And learning how to fix them<br>Liberate your sons and daughters  
>The bush is high<p>

Krilin

But in the hole there's water  
>As you win<br>She'll be the hollywood love  
>And if it don't feel good<br>What are you doing this for  
>Now tell me<p>

Todos

Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too high or a little too low<br>Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
>Cause she thinks she's made of candy<br>Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too loud or a little too close<br>There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
>And she thinks she's made of candy<p>

Launch

Liberate your sons and daughters  
>The bush is high<br>But in the hole there's water  
>As you win<br>She'll be the hollywood love  
>And if you don't feel good<br>What are you doing this for  
>What are you doing this for<br>What are you doing this for  
>What are you doing this for<br>What are you doing this for  
>What are you doing this for<br>What are you doing this for  
>What are you doing this for<br>What are you doing this for

Todos

Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too high or a little too low<br>Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
>Cause she thinks she's made of candy<br>Hey ho here she goes  
>Either a little too loud or a little too close<br>There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
>And she thinks she's made of can<p>

(Candy – Robbie Williams )

Eso los felicito ahora los siguientes son the Bad boys – dijo la chica muy emocionada

The Bad boys son Freezer vocalista , Cell guitarra electrica , Buu guitarra electrica , A-17 bajo , Dodoria bateria , Zarbon teclado electrico

Freezer

Hmmm, oooh  
>Wait a minute, before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I been missing<br>You by my side, yeah

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go  
>The show must go on<br>So I need you to be strong

Cell

I, I, I, I never, never  
>Never as far away as it may seem, (no never)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<p>

Todos

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

A-17

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<p>

I, I, I, I never, never  
>Never as far away as it may seem (no never)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Buu

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<p>

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah)<p>

Todos

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind, baby<p>

Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<p>

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart

(Worldwide – BTR)

Bravo buena presentacion – dijo ella – ahora es el turno de los Z boys

Trunks

I miss taste of the sweet life  
>I miss the conversation<br>I'm searching for a song tonight  
>I'm changing all of the stations<br>I like to think that, we had it all  
>We drew a map to a better place<br>But on that road I took a fall  
>Oh baby why did you run away?<p>

Goten

I was there for you  
>In your darkest times<br>I was there for you  
>In your darkest nights<p>

Todos

But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>All the roads you took came back to me<br>So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following

Gohan

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
>Hard to resist temptation<br>Cause all these strangers come over me  
>Now I can't get over you<br>No I just can't get over you

Goku

I was there for you  
>In your darkest times<br>I was there for you  
>In your darkest nights<p>

Todos

But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>All the roads you took came back to me<br>So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<p>

Vegeta

Oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>Oh oh<p>

Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In you darkest times<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In your darkest nights<p>

Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In you darkest times<br>Oh I was there for you  
>Oh In your darkest nights<p>

Todos

But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>All the roads you took came back to me<br>So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following

(Maps – Maroon 5)

Asombroso estubo genial los felicito – dicho esto se fueron

Estubimos genial – dijo Gohan

Pero nosotras estaremos mejor – dijo Videl

Asi cuanto apostamos – dijo el acercandose a ella

Ahora las siguientes son las Princess Ssj – dijo la chica

Solo mira - dijo ella

Videl

We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
>'Cause we got the fire<br>And we're burning one hell of a something  
>They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space<br>Light it up  
>Like we're the stars of the human race<br>Human race

Pan

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike the match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Todas

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

Milk

We don't wanna leave  
>No, we just wanna be right now<br>And what we see

Bulma

Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy  
>Getting lurker to the lights out<br>Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe  
>And we bump it up<br>And it's over now, we got the love  
>There's no secret now, no secret now<p>

Pan

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike the match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Todas

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

Pan

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike the match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<p>

Bra

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>Burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Burn, burn, burn, burn

Bulma y Videl

We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out <p>

Pan

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike the match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Todas

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<p>

Pan

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike the match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

Creo que eso estubo Impresionante asido la mejor presentacion hasta ahora – dijo – eso fue todo en Guerra de Bandas

Jaja te dije que iba a ser mejor – dijo Videl

Humpp – dijo – pero a la proxima no nos ganan

Oh enserio con Bulma ganaremos – dijo Videl muy segura

Eso ya lo veremos por que con Vegeta ganaremos – dijo Gohan

Oh nadie le gana a la gran Bulma – dijo Bulma acercandose

Segura azulada – dijo Vegeta acercandose

Tu te cayas gruñon de los siete enanitos – dijo Bulma

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Oigan chicos calma – dijo Goku acercandose

NO TE METAS – dijeron Vegeta y Bulma en unisono

Oigan – dijo Abby haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos – parecen niños pequeños maduren ya

Si – dijeron todos en unisono

Bueno solo queria decirles que la otra competencia es el miercoles – dijo ella mas calmada

Dicho esto todos se fueron molestos realmente debian arreglar las cosas por que esto los podia perjudicar . Todos llegaron al hotel pensando la locura en que se habian metido

En la habitacion de las chicas

Ah vengo cansadisima – dijo Bra

Si hoy fue un gran dia – dijo Pan

Si pero si no hubiera sido por estas dos no hubieramos tenido problema – dijo Milk

Oye no fue toda nuestra culpa – dijo Videl

Pero si hubieran seguido peleando que hubiera pasado – dijo Milk

Milk tiene razon chicas – dijo Bra

Estabien – dijo Bulma dicho esto se fue a su habitacion y tiro la puerta en un portazo

Hay no ya la hicimos enojar – dijo Bra

Tu ya sabes como es Bulma – dijo Pan

Ahhhhhhh bueno yo tambien me ire a dormir – dijo Videl

Si yo igual – dijo Milk

Vienes Bra – dijo Pan

Ire en un momento – dijo Bra

En la habitacion de las chicos

Ellas nunca nos ganaran – dijo Gohan

Si pero no tienen que meterse en lios para demostrarlo – dijo Trunks

Si hermano Trunks tiene razon – dijo Goten

Ademas ellas no estan a nuestro alcanze – dijo Trunks

Pero ellas cantan muy bien – dijo Goku con mucha inocencia

Que dijiste – dijeron todos en unisono con mirada asesina

Nada – dijo Goku

Kakarotto ya sabemos que tienes de amiga la gritona azulada asi que no insuenes nada – dijo Vegeta

Esta bien solo por que esta Bulma las apoyo – dijo Goku – bueno antes de que me maten me ire a dormir

Yo igual – dijo Trunks

Y nosotros – dijeron Goten y Gohan en unisono

En la habitacion de las chicas un poco mas tarde y lo peor lloviendo

Bra seguia despierta por estar leyendo un libro hasta que oio una puerta abriendose vio que era Bulma con unos audifonos puestos y otra ropa

Ehmm adonde vas primita? – dijo Bra asustandola

Hay Bra me asusaste – dijo Bulma

Esa no fue mi pregunta – dijo Bra

Solo voy a la terraza – dijo Bulma

Te vas a mojar toda – dijo Bra

Sabes que amo la lluvia – dijo Bulma acercandose a la puerta – ah si no te acuestes tarde – dicho cerro la puerta y se fue caminando hacia la terraza escuchando Monster de Meg y Dia iba feliz de la vida escuchandola hasta que llego a la terraza vio la lluvia dejo sus audifonos en un asiento que estaban en un especie de kanopi y se fue corriendo como niña chiquita hacia la lluvia se puso a correr y saltar y tambien empezo a cantar una cancion

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
>through the windows.<br>That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He  
>struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violette wrists<br>and then her ankles. Silent Pain. Then he slowly saw  
>their nightmares were his dreams.<p>

Pero Bulma no se dio cuenta que alguien la veia confundido por tal reaccion de ella en la lluvia se veia muy feliz alli pero a la vez a este lo sonrrojaba por su bella voz

Que loca esa azulada – dijo Vegeta

Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking  
>through the windows. I will. Hear their voices. I'm a<br>glass child. I am Hannah's Regrets.  
>Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder<br>ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs. Full of glow flies.  
>Bathe in Kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins<p>

Ahhh mejor regreso – dijo Bulma – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a ver a alguien alli – ehmm hola hay alguien alli?

*hay no ya la rege* - se dijo asimismo viendo que Bulma se estaba acercando el estaba en lo oscuro hasta que

Enano? Que haces tu aquí – dijo Bulma – estabas espiandome

No azulada ademas yo ya me iba – dijo apartandose de ella lo mas rapido posible

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Jump – dijo Bulma tomando sus audifonos y dirijiendose a su habitacion

Con Vegeta

Que me esta pasando – se decia asi mismo – esto no es posible pero se veia tan hermosa en la lluvia no Vegeta no te dejes controlar

Al dia siguiente

Ahh que bien dormi – dijo Milk – Jump alparecer las chicas aun no despiertan bueno preparare el desayuno – dicho esto se fue prepararel desayuno que eran unos huevos con tocino jugo de naranja recien exprimido y todo preparado con amor y musica

Mmmm que bien huele – dijo Pan

Ah si es delicioso – dijeron Videl Bra y Bulma en unisono

Alparecer algunas personas ya se despertaron – dijo Milk – sientense ya les sirvo

Ok – dijeron las chicas

En la habitacion de los chicos

Mmmm que es ese olor – dijo Goku

Creo que viene de la habitacion de las chicas – dijo Gohan

Es delicioso – dijo Goten

Si por que no les pedimos un poco – dijo Goku

NO – dijo Vegeta – mejor pidamos servicio a la habitacion apuesto que sabe mejor

Esta bien – dijo un Goku triste

Ademas ellas son competencia – dijo Trunks

Bueno en ese caso llamare – dijo Gohan

En la habitacion de las chicas

Hay Milk eso estubo delicioso – dijo Bulma

Si Bulma tiene razon – dijo Videl

No sabia que cocinabas asi – dijo Pan

Hey cambiando de tema – dijo Bra – quieren salir hoy ?

Si por que no – dijo Milk

Pero chicas tenemos que practicar – dijo Pan

Hey Pan no seas aguafiestas – dijo Bra

Yo no soy aguafiestas tengo razon – dijo Pan

Oigan ustedes dos – dijo Bulma – tengo una idea

Haci cual es?- dijo Milk

Que les parece si yo me quedo para empezar a practicar mi rap – dijo Bulma

Si me parece una buena idea – dijo Bra

Pero Videl necesito un favor – dijo Bulma

Y es? – dijo Videl

Necesito un piano – dijo ella con ojos de cachorito

Estabien – dijo ella – pero me lo debes

Ok – dijo

En la habitacion de los chicos

Oigan chicos voy a salir necesito una nueva cuerda para mi guitarra – dijo Goten

Hey aprovechando yo comprare un repuesto asi que voy contigo – dijo Trunks

Yo igual quiero ir solo para ir – dijo Goku

Estabien pero iremos mas tarde – dijo Goten

Oigan ustedes no quieren ir – dijo Goku

No – dijo Vegeta

Ok – dijo Goku

Toctoctoc

Alfin la comida – dijo Trunks

Despues de que todos comieron se fueron a bañar y alistar por que pronto saldrian al centro comercial

3 : 00 pm

bueno vamonos – dijo Goten que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean azul y unos tennis, Goku con una camisa verde manga larga unos jeans grises y unos tennis y Trunks una camisa de botones unos jeans color como sus ojos y unos tennis , dicho esto se fueron

Adios – dijo Gohan que estaba vestido con una playera y un short

Y ahora que – dijo Vegeta que estaba vestido con una camisa azul y un short

No lo se – dijo

En la habitacion de las chicas

Apresurate Bra – dijo Pan viendo que su amiga no se apuraba esta estaba vestida con un suerter holgado , un jean y unos tennis

Aquí estoy – dijo Bra esta estaba vestida con una playera , un jean y unos botines

Aleluya – dijo Milk esta estaba vestida con una camisa , un short y unas sandialas

Bueno vamonos – dijo Pan abriendo la puerta

Hey chicas dejen la puerta abierta por favor – dijo Bulma

Si es que hace mucho calor – dijo Videl

Ok – dijo Bra y se fueron

Adios – dijeron Bulma y Videl en unisono

Lista – dijo Bulma agarrando la guitarra electrica estaba vestida con un short , una camisa rosa y unos tennis

Vamos – dijo dirijiendose al piano esta estaba vestida con un jean , unos tennis y una camisa azul con naranja

Ellas empezaron a tocar Black widow de Iggy azalea la parte del rap era de Bulma y la parte normal era de Videl . la musica llegaba desde la habitacion de los chicos y estos fueron a impecionar quienes eran las que cantaban con tal belleza

Cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta de las chicas estaba abierta asi que se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido y se quedaron bocabierta cuando vieron a Bulma rapear se notaba la facilidad con que lo hacia

Omg – dijo Gohan

Callate insecto yo lo hago mejor por que no vamos a enseñarles quienes mandan – dijo Vegeta y este asintio y se dirijieron a su habitacion

Mostremoles quienes mandan – dijo Gohan

Se dirijio al piano y Vegeta a su amada guitarra electrica empezaron a tocar Good feeling de FLO RIDA y empezaron a tocar como nunca sonando mas fuerte que las chicas haciendo que estas se enojen y toquen aun mas fuerte que ellos y asi estubieron toda la tarde peleando hasta que estas no aguantaron y se dirijieron a su habitacion

TOCTOCTOC

Oigan que les pasa no ven que estamos practicando – dijo Videl

A si que eso era – dijo Vegeta

Si no le puden bajar un poco – dijo Bulma

Dejenos pensarlo ehhmm no – dijo Gohan

Si no lo bajas te arrepentiras – dijo Videl con ojos de asesina

Wowow Videl calma no vayas a cometer homicidio – dijo Bulma agarrando Videl

Jump no les tememos – dijo Vegeta

Bueno les propongo algo – dijo Bulma

El que – dijo Gohan

El que se vaya de primero de nosotros en la guerra de las bandas seran sus sirvientes por una semana les parece – dijo Bulma – trato

Trato – dijeron los dos en unisono

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Despues del trato que hicieron se fueron directo a su habitacion esperando a sus amigas ya que aun no venian

Oye ya no vinieron las chicas – dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta de la habitacion

Si es cierto ya son las 5 : 00 p.m – dijo Videl sentandose en los sillones que tenian alli

Y ahora que hacemos – dijo Bulma sentandose a la par de Videl

No lo – dijo Pero fue interrumpida por el telefono de Bulma

Espera – dijo Bulma – alo? Milk , que pasa no te entiendo , calmate que paso , QUE ESTAN DONDE ,CON QUIENES, pero como , ah estabien vamos para alla

Y que paso? - dijo Videl

Estan en la carcel del centro comercial – dijo Bulma muy molesta

Pero como? – dijo Videl

Eso no se pero no te imaginas con quienes estan – dijo Bulma y Videl con cara de quienes – Con el resto de la estupida banda de alado

Vamonos – dijo agarrando sus cosas y las llaves del cuarto

En la habitacion de los chicos

Ring ring

Alo? – dijo Gohan – hola Goten , por que aun no vienen? , QUE HICIERON QUE HAY MALDITA SEA , vamos para alla PERO CUANDO VENGAN A CASA SE LAS VERAN CON NOSOTROS

Nunca te habia visto a si cuatro ojos – dijo Vegeta

Camina ha pasado algo – dijo Gohan agarrando sus cosas

Ah si el que – dijo Vegeta en tono de burla

Mejor te cuento en el camino – dijo Gohan

Los chicos fueron en diferentes caminos algo habia pasado que es lo que habran hecho estos chicos bueno los demas llegaron por sus amigos primero llegaron las chicas en busca de sus amigas

Buenas tardes – dijo un vigilante

Buenas tardes venimos por unas tres chicas – dijo Bulma

Haci pasen ya les dire lo que tienen que hacer – dijo el vigilante

Chicas – dijeron las dos en unisosono

Que es lo que – dijo Videl pero fue interrumpida

Chicos – dijo Gohan

Que hacen ustedes aquí – dijo Bulma

Lo mismo que ustedes azulada – dijo Vegeta

Bueno pero queremos saber – dijo Gohan

QUE ES LO QUE HICIERON PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ – dijeron los cuatro en unisono

Eso yo mejor lo cuento – dijo Goku

Entonces – dijo Vegeta

Esto fue lo que paso – dijo Goku –

Flashback

Nosotros estabamos en la tienda de musica comprando las cuerdas de musica cuando vimos a sus amigas dirijiendose a la tienda

Hey chicos miren las que van alli – dijo Trunks – las tales ssj princess

Hey no son tan malas – dijo Goten

Ahora tu estas como Goku – dijo Trunks

No no miento yo conozco a una – dijo Goten

Si es cierto ellas son casi iguales a nosotros – dije

Por que lo dices – dijo Trunks

Luego les cuento – dije

Bueno vamo – dijo pero no pudo terminar por que cayo encima de una de las chicas creo que se llama Pan

Ehm hola – dijo ella abajo

Ho ho la – dijo parandose y dandole la mano

Ehhhm Trunks cierto – dijo ella

Si – dijo el – Pan cierto y ella asintio con la cabeza

Hola – dije yo a todas las que estaban

Hola – me dijo una chica igual a Bulma

Hola – me dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos negros

Soy goku – dije yo

Pues mucho gusto Goku , soy Milk y ella es Bra – dijo ella con una linda sonrisa

Wow no se cuantos minutos pase hablando con ella hasta que me di la vuelta y vi a goten y Bra haciendo lo mismo , me di la otra vuelta y alparecer Trunks y Pan estaban discutiendo pero creo que de las bandas por que eso les escuche decir y luego solo vi que Pan se habalanzaba a Trunks a golpearlo wow me sorprendi bastante y luego me di cuenta que ya estaba separando a Pan de Trunks y Milk y Bra ayudando a Trunks pero en otro lado estaba Goten hablando con el señor vigilante creo que estaba suplicandole pero el señor no le hacia caso

Fin del Flashback

Y asi paramos aquí – dijo Goku

Un momento y Trunks – dijo Gohan

Aquí estoy - dijo saliendo de la sombra con un ojo morado

JAJAJA – estaba riendo Vegeta

De que te ries no ves que esta lastimado – dijo Bulma

No es eso es que fue una mujer el que lo golpio – dijo entrerisas

Bueno es cierto – dijo Bulma

Oigan dejen de hablar y nos pueden sacar de aquí – dijo Pan

Esta bien – dijo Bulma – ehmm disculpe señor ya podemos sacar a los chicos

Si – dijo tomando las llaves y abriendoles

Libres alfin – dijo Bra

Bra solo estubimos 45 minutos alli – dijo Goten

Despues de la locura se fueron regreso a su cuarto sin ninguna palabra todas las chicas se sentaron en el sillon pero algo se le ocurrio a Bulma ella solo tomo su guitarra y empezo a cantar All about that bass de Megnan Trainor , luego Videl se dirijio al piano ,y tambien empezo a cantar , despues Milk agarro una pantereta y empezo tambien a cantar , despues Bra que empezo a tocar el violin y por ultimo bra se acerco al bajo y empezo a tocar .

Wow eso estubo genial – dijo Videl

Bueno ahora que las anime tenemos que hablar – dijo Bulma

Estabien – dijeron en unisono

Por que lo hiciste Pan – dijo Bulma seria

El estaba ofendiendo la banda , yo no pude controlarme lo lamento – dijo Pan

Pan a nosotras no nos debes las disculpas se las debes a Trunks – dijo Videl

Ademas tecnicamente no fue tu culpa fue culpa de Videl – dijo Bulma

Pero por que – dijo Videl

Por que tiene tu sangre la pobre niña – dijo Bulma

Jajaja – dijeron todas

Estabien lo ambito hoy casi cometia homicidio – dijo Videl

Bueno chicas pero yo no le pedire disculpas a ese estupido – dijo Pan

Es tu decision nadie te obliga panny – dijo Bra

Ok – dijo Pan

Continuara..

Bueno eso es todo por el dia de hoy pero que pasara despues sigan leeyendo porfa y estoy siguiendo sus consejos asi que THANKS


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Pasaron los dias ya seria la siguiente competencia ese miercoles la primera eliminatoria quien seria el eliminado

En la habitacion de las chicas

Hay chicas estoy nerviosa – dijo Pan que estaba vestida con un vestido corto color negro con mangas largas , unos tacos negros y maquillada levemente

Pan , tranquila veras que nosotras haceremos con la competencia – dijo Videl que estaba usando un vestido corto color fucsia con una chaqueta estilo jeans y unos tacos blancos

Si ya calma panny – dijo Bra que tria puesto un vestido corto de tirantes blanco con encajes azules y unos tacos azules y estaba maquillada levemente

Ademas la que va a ser todo el trabajo es Bulma – dijo Milk que estaba usando un vestido color amarillo corto , unos tacos rosas y unos guantes como te motociclista color rosa

Si yo les voy hacer ganar nadie se compara a la gran y poderosa Bulma – dijo Bulma usando un vestido rojo manga larga mostrando la espalda con un cinturon dorado y unos tacos dorados

Jajajaja – dijeron todas

En la habitacion de los chicos

Alo? – dijo Trunks que estaba vestido con una camisa celeste un jean azul y unas botas color marron – ah hola Abby , que paso? Ah bueno , pero como quieres que les diga , si nadie se lleva bien , no lo tienes , ah estabien

Que paso? – dijo Goten que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con una chaceta azul electrico , un jean gris y unas botas negras

Lo que pasa es que el autobus se va retrasar y Abby no tiene el numero de las chicas y quiere que les informemos – dijo el

Pues yo no – dijo Gohan que estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga estilo jean y un jean beige y unas botas cafes

Yo menos – dijo Vegeta que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca , una chaqueta negra , un jean y unas botas cafes – Ya se ya que el estupido de Kakarotto es amigo de aquella azulada que el les avise

Estas seguro Vegeta – dijo Goku qu estaba vestido con una playera roja , unos guantes de motociclista y un jean gris y unos tennis

Segurito – dijo Vegeta

Estabien – dijo Goku saliendo en busca de las chicas

Toctoctoc

Yo voy - se escucho de lejos y abriendo la puerta

Hola Milk – dijo Goku inocente sonrisa y un leve sonrrojo por como estaba vestida Milk

Ah hola Goku – dijo Milk – que se te ofrece?

Ah si solo venia avisarles que el autobus se iba tardar un rato por trafico – dijo Goku

Ah bueno ahorita les aviso a las chicas – dijo Milk – bueno algo mas?

No solo eso – dijo Goku – bueno adios

Adios – dijo Milk dicho esto Goku empezo a caminar hacia su habitacion

Ah si por cierto estas muy hermosa – dijo Goku a lo lejos dejando a Milk sonrojada

Con las chicas

Quien era Milk? – dijo Bulma

Go go ku – dijo tatubeando

Estas bien – dijo Videl – ah ya entiendo alparecer alguien esta enamorada

Que yo no – dijo Milk saliendo del transe que estaba y mas sonrojada aun

Entonces por que estas sonrojada – dijo Pan haciendo que Milk se tocara los cachetes

Hay dejenla de molestar – dijo Bra – y que fue lo que te dijo?

Solo vino a decirnos que el autobus se tardaria – dijo Milk

Solo eso – dijeron las cuatro chicas en unisono

Si solo eso – dijo Milk

Pasaron los minutos y el autobus llego despues de 10 minutos de aquella conversacion todos se fueron pero los chicos iban sonrojados por como venian las chicas , llegaron a tiempo por que en ese mismo momento empezarian el programa

Hola Japon bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de Guerra de Bandas – dijo la misma chica del anterior programa – Hoy es nuestra primera eliminatoria quien sera el eliminado podra ser cualquiera bueno la primera banda sera Pink Rock que nos tienes una sorpresa

La chicas pasaron pero paso alguien que conocian muy bien con una guitarra electrica

A-18 – gritaron todas en unisono

Que hace ella aquí – dijo Milk

No lo se – dijo Bulma

Las chicas empezaron a tocar Turn me on de Nicky Minaj Marron cantaba y toca su guitarra a todo volumen estaban vestidas con camisas azules y amarillo neon con unas faldas y unos tacos azules pero A–18 andaba una camisa negra con un pasarillo y unos tennis . A-18 empezo rapear dejando a todos con la boca abierta pero dos personas en especifico no se sorprendieron

Ja nadie me supera a mi – dijeron Vegeta y Bulma en unisono

Eso ya lo veremos – dijeron otra vez en unisono

DEJA DE REPETIR TODO LO QUE YO DIGO – dijeron otravez en unisono

Mejor callense – dijo Pan

Jump – dijeron los dos de brazos cruzados

Wow impresionante – dijo la colorida – bueno los siguientes son The Humans

Empezaron a tocar Propuesta indecente de Romeo Santos los chicos tenian trajes y Launch un vestido clasico largo pero nadie estaba pendiente de eso

A-18 – dijo Bulma haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta

Ah hola chicas – dijo ella

Que haces tu aquí – dijo Videl

Ehmm ver – dijo A-18

Por que participaste con ellas – dijo Bra seriamente

Por que mi papa me obligo – dijo ella

Y que tiene que ver tu papa con esto – dijo Pan

Es ... – fue interrumpida por que alguien le hablo

AKANE – dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro

KUROTA – dijo ella abrazando y este correspondiendole

Ehmm interrumpimos –dijo Bulma

Asi chicas el es mi hermano – dijo A-18 haciendo que las chicas se quedaran palarizadas

Exacto , mi nombre es Kurota pero pueden decirme A-17 – dijo el

Ehmm mucho gusto – dijo Milk

Los siguientes son los Bad Boys – dijo un chico avisandoles

Fue un gusto adios – dijo el y se retiro

Suerte – le dijo A-18

Entonces estabamos – dijo Bulma

Asi Maroon es mi prima – dijo haciendo que todas se quedaran en silencio

Pero como – dijo Videl

Ya les dije mi papa me obligo para que participara con ella – dijo ella

Discupa no sabiamos – dijo Bulma

Es cierto no sabian asi que las perdono – dijo A-18

En el escenario

Fantastico ahora los siguientes son – dijo la colorida – los Z Boys – despues de decir eso los chicos aparecieron y empezaron a tocar Cant hold us de Macklemore todo el credito se lo lo llevaba Vegeta por su rap era muy bueno pero muy bueno haciendo que Bulma se pusiera nerviosa no por que se sintiera intimidada por su rap si no por como lo hacia haciendo que su corazon palpitara mil por hora

Excelente lo hicieron super bien , bueno las siguientes son las Ssj Princess – dijo la colorida haciendo que las chicas pasaran pero Videl noto a Bulma un poco nerviosa – hey calma lo vas hacer bien – le dijo a ella y esta solo asintio Bulma empezo con su guitarra y empezo a rapear y a liberar las demas solo cantaban el resto de la cancion que era Fancy de Iggy Azalea haciendo que todos se quedaran asombrados

Wow – dijo Vegeta haciendo que todos se quedaran asombrados por lo que dijo

Tu si que rapeas – dijo la colorida – lo hicieron muy bien ahora despues de este corte sabremos quien es el eliminado

Hay chicas estoy nerviosa – dijo Pan

No te preocupes si no me preocupas a mi – dijo Bra

Ya calma ya vamos a volver al escenario – dijo Videl

Y estamos de vuelta – dijo la colorida – quien sera el eliminado Pink Rock – y salieron las chicas – The Humans – y salieron – los Bad Boys – y tambien salieron – los Z Boys – igual salieron – o las Ssj Princess – obvio tambien salieron – aquí tengo el sobre que nos dira quien es el eliminado – dijo y dicho esto y abrio el sobre – Lo lamento mucho pero los eliminados son los Bad Boys lo siento mucho – dicho esto los chicos se retiraron – bueno ahora un aviso importante las 4 bandas que quedan iran de viaje a New York iran en dos semanas pero no es todo van a participar en dos grupos es decir que las cuatro bandas se uniran en dos equipos y dos bandas seran eliminadas

QUE – dijo todo el mundo

Bueno ahora les dire las siguoientes bandas que se uniran – dijo ella – la primera banda es las Pink Rock con The Humans seran una sola banda y la otra es obvia los Z boys con las Ssj Princess tambien seran una sola banda

Bueno hasta pronto Japon esto fue Guerra de Bandas

Continuara ...

OKK Lamento el retraso es que era Navidad y año nuevo ustedes me coprenden pero aqui esta el otro cap


End file.
